Los hijos del fuego
by Rubymoon-Faith
Summary: La familia, la amistad, lo que realmente importa... Son hermanos, pero sus puntos de vista son completamente contrastantes... O tal vez no tanto. Serie de viñetas y drabbles sobre los hijos del Señor del Fuego Ozai. ¡TERMINADA!
1. Azula

**¡Hola! Aquí les tengo mi primer fanfiction sobre Avatar. **

**Estoy muy orgullosa de él, porque es la primera historia que logro completar, aunque en realidad no es una historia, sino una serie de viñetas (16 viñetas en total)… En fin, espero que la disfruten tanto como disfruté yo escribirla.**

**Antes de que empiecen a leer, sepan, nada más, que las viñetas van ordenadas lo más cronológicamente que se me ocurrió hacerlas (excepto las dos primeras, estas son aparte) y están intercaladas desde los puntos de vista de Zuko y Azula. Sólo habrá dos que son del mismo personaje y van seguidas.**

**Ninguno de los personajes que aparece en esta serie de viñetas me pertenece.**

**Esta primera viñeta es para sara fenix black, que me enseñó que todavía soy capaz de escribir algo corto y no morir en el intento.**

**¡Disfruten!**

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

**I**

**Azula**

Nunca se habría imaginado hablando con alguien al respecto. Generalmente se lo había guardado para sí mismo; sin embargo, su último encuentro con ella lo había hecho pensar en lo que vendría… Y ahora estaba hablando:

-Siempre he pensado que debe ser muy sencillo ser Azula. Para ella todo se da fácil, mientras yo tengo que hacer el doble o triple de esfuerzo para llegar a ser la mitad de bueno.

Todo el mundo piensa que Azula es prácticamente perfecta: un prodigio como maestra fuego, aclamada y admirada por todos en la Nación del Fuego. Los niños quieren ser como ella; las mujeres la envidian; muchos de los mejores generales de mi padre desearían tener la mitad del poder que ella tiene…

¡Azula siempre ha obtenido lo que quiere tan fácilmente! Una palabra, un gesto, una mentira, y todo el mundo hace lo que ella quiere sin dudarlo… Incluso para eso es una experta. Es una mentirosa experta; te costaría saber cuándo miente o dice la verdad… y suele hacerlo cuando necesitas creerle.

Tal vez mi padre tiene razón y ella nació con suerte.

Azula es… la favorita de mi padre, eso está claro.

Ella es su mayor orgullo, su hija prodigio, la inteligente, la estratega, la que conoce y domina las mejores técnicas, a quien nombró en honor de su padre, Azulon…

Él mismo lo dejó claro: Ella nació con suerte, yo tuve suerte de nacer.

Se produjo un largo silencio cuando terminó de contar aquello. Por un momento, lo único que se escuchaba eran los ronquidos de Sokka... y ocasionalmente el lejano sonido de las olas al romper contra las rocas de la playa.

-Y… ¿por qué decidiste decirme esto a mí?- preguntó ella finalmente.

-Todos los demás duermen… Algunos aún me odian…- dijo, recordando las palabras de Katara cuando por fin decidieron aceptar que se quedara con ellos. -Y fuiste la primera persona que creyó en mí cuando vine a disculparme y a ofrecerme a ser parte del grupo, aunque mi discurso no fuera el mejor del mundo… Supongo que tenía que aprender a confiar en alguien…

-Bien… Sólo puedo decir una cosa: Ella es ella y tú eres tú. Son personas diferentes… Tal vez algún día la princesita perfecta se venga abajo- se levantó del peldaño en el que había estado sentada y comenzó a caminar de vuelta a la casa. –Y Zuko…- se devolvió. –La próxima vez que quieras demostrar confianza… Hazlo de una manera distinta, o no lo hagas.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

**Esa fue la primera viñeta.**

**Aclaro de una vez dos cosas: 1-NO estoy escribiendo Toko y 2- Esto es simplemente algo que me hubiera gustado que pasara (porque ellos dos casi no tuvieron chance de decirse ni "a").**

**Muchas gracias.**

**Si les gustó, no les gustó, etc., etc., etc., no duden en mandar review, por fa.**

**Prometo solemnemente actualizar cada lunes.**

**¡Saludos!**

**Ruby.**


	2. Zuko

**¡Hola de nuevo!**

**Yo aquí, feliz de que estoy cumpliendo por primera vez con mi propósito de ser constante a la hora de actualizar (sólo que la falta de Internet y la U no me dejan actualizar más seguido… y si lo subo todo muy rápido me quedo sin nada más que subir).**

**En fin, aquí les traigo la segunda entrega de esta colección de viñetas. No me maten, este es más corto que el anterior, pero espero, como siempre, que les guste.**

**También, reitero mi muy breve disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en esta viñeta son míos.**

**Finalmente, agradezco por sus reviews a: **

_**bladz-liska y Ailiniel de Ithilien**_**: Creo que ya todo quedó dicho en la respuesta.**

_**neverdie:**_** Aquí está la continuación… y lo de los capítulos más largos… Vendrán caps más largos en el futuro, tranqui. No todos son tan cortos como este.**

_**shia: **_**Más vale tarde que nunca, ¿no? Las batallas campales contra la compu las conozco. Cuando se pone lenta uno se quiere pegar un tiro… Vale, si las lees el día que se suben, es más práctico… Podría ser el primer review del día…**

**¡Ah! Se me olvidaba: Esta viñeta es para Angie, que le dedicó su buena cuota de interpretación (aunque nunca ha visto la serie) antes de iniciar una clase de Psicodrama.**

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

**II**

**Zuko**

No hay mucho que decir al respecto: Zuzu es un debilucho; esa es la única forma de describirlo.

Débil, perdedor, inútil, fracasado…

¡Zuko es una vergüenza para la Nación del Fuego!

Para la Nación del Fuego… ¡Sí, claro!... ¡Para mí, que comparto su sangre y tengo que llevar la carga de ser su hermana!

Siempre ha sido igual…

No puede darse por vencido y admitir que nunca va a poder alcanzarme… Se lo he demostrado cientos de veces. Ya debería haberse resignado a vivir la vergüenza de la derrota y el fracaso.

Pero siempre ha sido igual… No sabe cuándo rendirse.

Zuzu… ¡Ja! ¡Siempre _tan_ inocente!

_Sabe _que siempre miento, pero aún y así vuelve a creerme una y otra vez…

¡Era obvio que tenía que sospechar desde un principio cuando le pedí que regresara a casa conmigo después de la caída de Ba Sing Se! ¡Como si se lo dijera porque es "mi querido hermano mayor"!

El inocente Zuzu siempre cae…

Zuko… El hijo favorito de mamá. Siempre corriendo hacia ella para llorarle, para acusarme, para ponerla en mi contra…

El hijo favorito de mamá, que con la más mínima palabra podía hacer que ella corriera para cuidarlo, para protegerlo… ¡Incluso llegó a matar por él!

No es que me importe. De todas maneras, siempre seré mejor que él.

Zuko el débil, el fracasado, el inocente, la vergüenza de todos… El favorito de mamá.

Mi sangre.

Mi hermano.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

**A ver… ¿Qué les pareció? (Aparte de que mis comentarios iniciales y finales son más largos que la viñeta en sí… Eso ya lo sé)**

**Como diría uno de nuestros "queridos" profesores: ¿Preguntas? ¿Comentarios? ¿Críticas (constructivas, por favor)? ¿Chistes? ¿Afirmaciones?**

**Ya saben: Dejen review.**

**Para terminar, reitero mi solemne promesa de actualizar puntualmente el próximo lunes. Ahora sí, a partir de la próxima empiezan las viñetas un tanto más cronológicamente acomodadas, como les había dicho antes.**

**¡Saludos!**

**Ruby.**


	3. Niñez

**¡Hola!**

**¡Otro lunes, otra viñeta más!**

**¡Estoy feliz, muy feliz! Viene ya la tercera entrega de mis viñetas, y he obtenido críticas bastante buenas hasta ahora (¡y muchos nuevos lectores, también!)… Espero que esta les guste, porque es una de mis favoritas.**

**Como les había contado antes, esta es la primera viñeta, prácticamente. Las otras dos eran simplemente los queridos hermanitos presentándose entre sí. A partir de ahora, empiezan las viñetas un tanto más ordenadas y conectadas, aunque tal vez no en el contenido, sí en el tiempo.**

**Reitero mi muy breve disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes que aparecen (o se mencionan) en esta viñeta son míos.**

**Además, agradezco por sus reviews a:**

_**shia: ¡**_**Sí! ¡Esta vez fuiste la primera! Bueno… Se hace lo que se puede… Y Azula es, por mucho, uno de mis personajes favoritos de toda la serie… Vamos a ver qué opinan los demás respecto a esa "apropiación".**

_**Alisse: **_**¡Genial! Siempre es bonito recibir a los nuevos lectores… Gracias por el comentario… Ahí se hace lo que se puede para tratar de captar la esencia de los hermanitos lo mejor posible. Aquí está la nueva actualización.**

_**jansgely: **_**¡Hola! ¡Muchas gracias por el comentario! Lo de que la mamá dijera que Azula era un monstruo (aunque sólo ella lo pensara) lo retomo en otra viñeta. En esta nada más estaba hablando de Zuko. Lo de la mamá capaz de matar por el hijo, en algún lugar lo he leído… Y, pues, aquí está la siguiente.**

_**Pame-Chan XP, Charecua, bladz-liska y Kahia-chan:**_** Creo que ya todo quedó dicho en la respuesta.**

**Como yo siempre dedico mis lindos capis, este es para Shia, porque sé que es uno de sus favoritos. ¡Disfrútalo!**

**Y disfruten:**

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

**III**

**Niñez**

Eran buenos tiempos, y la Isla Ember era el reflejo perfecto de la época.

El pequeño Zuko, de cinco años, jugaba a escalar difícilmente una gran roca en la playa. Su hermana menor, quien lo había estado siguiendo hasta entonces, subió sin la menor dificultad, dejándolo atrás rápidamente.

-¡Te vencí otra vez, Zuzu!- gritó ella triunfalmente, mientras se sentaba en la cima de la roca a esperarlo. -¡Ahora jugaremos a lo que yo quiera!

-No voy a fingir un Agni Kai contigo- respondió el niño con fastidio, mientras la alcanzaba. –Y deberías dejar de llamarme así y llamarme por mi nombre… Eso era sólo cuando eras más pequeña…

-¡Pero me gusta llamarte así!- reclamó la niña. –Y no te gusta jugar al Agni Kai conmigo porque en casa siempre te gano… Entonces, ¿qué hacemos?

-Buscar el tesoro que el tío Iroh y el primo Lu Ten ocultaron aquí hace algunos años… ¡Creo que ya sé dónde está!- se interrumpió, saltando de la roca al divisar una grieta en medio de un par de grandes rocas un poco más lejos. -¡Es el único lugar donde no he buscado!

Azula bajó de la roca con la misma agilidad con que había subido y corrió para alcanzar a Zuko. Había notado dónde se dirigía la mirada de su hermano… Vencerlo en este juego tampoco sería difícil.

-¡Si lo encuentro es mío!- gritó al alcanzarlo y pasarlo.

Zuko corrió tras ella, alcanzándola justo antes de que llegara a las dos rocas…

Y así empezó el pleito por quién se quedaba con el tesoro.

Azula estaba feliz… Aunque se había negado, Zuko había terminado haciendo, en parte, lo que ella quería: estaba peleando con ella.

Aún a pesar de lo jóvenes que eran, sus movimientos ya tenían la base de los de los peleadores reales. Sin embargo, los de ella eran más rápidos, más seguros, más certeros…

-¡Ya me aburrí!- se quejó ella al poco tiempo. –Hagamos un trato: repartámoslo, ¿sí?

-Está bien…- respondió él.

El niño metió su mano entre la grieta y, tras revolver un poco la arena que se había acumulado en su interior, sacó un pequeño cofre de madera, cerrado con la figura de una llama dorada.

Los niños miraban la caja entusiasmados, imaginado lo que contendría. Sin embargo, cuando Zuko abrió el cerrojo del cofre, su hermana lo empujó fuertemente, apartándolo de su camino, y obligándolo a su vez a soltar la caja.

-¡Oye! ¡Eso es trampa!

-¿Por qué? Nunca establecimos reglas para el juego…

Azula abrió la caja y su expresión de alegría se transformó en disgusto inmediatamente. Lanzó el cofre hacia el suelo, dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar de vuelta a casa.

-Si lo quieres, es tuyo.

Sin entender la reacción de su hermana, Zuko recogió cuidadosamente el cofre y cada una de las cosas que contenía: un retrato de su tío y su primo en ese mismo lugar de la playa, la bandera de la Nación del Fuego, y una ficha de Pai Sho: el loto blanco.

Devolvió los objetos a la caja, y volvió a colocar ésta en su escondite. No sabía lo que significaba eso y, sin embargo, sonreía.

Las ideas extrañas sobre la vida que tenían su tío y primo no eran algo que él entendiera, pero eso no importaba.

Había encontrado un tesoro importante…

Tal vez algún día entendería lo que significaba.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

**Bueno… ****Insisto, espero que les haya gustado… **

**Aclaro sólo una cosita, por si acaso: "Fingir un Agni Kai" ****para los niños en esta historia es prácticamente jugar a pelear, imitando los movimientos del duelo de fuego, pero sin fuego de por medio.**

**¿Ven?**** Ya voy aumentando el tamaño de mis capítulos (de hecho, esta es la más larga, después de la última)… Bueno, aunque algunos de los que vienen no le hacen gala a eso del tamaño…**

**Como siempre, se aceptan preguntas, comentarios, c****ríticas (constructivas, por favor), chistes, afirmaciones y demás…**

**Ya saben: Dejen review.**** ¡Me hacen muy feliz!**

**Para terminar, reitero mi solemne promesa de actualiza****r puntualmente el próximo lunes.**

**¡Saludos!**

**Ruby.**


	4. Padre I

**¡Hola de nuevo!**

**Llegó el lunes de actualización y les traigo ya la cuarta entrega de mis muy queridas viñetas. **

**Les comunico que estoy feliz (**_**muy, muy feliz, feliz XD**_**), porque me encanta leer todo lo que tienen que decir para mí, que ha sido muy bonito hasta ahora… ¡Y porque sólo en 3 capítulos he batido el record de reviews que tuve en la historia que más reviews tuvo! (¡Y en menos capítulos!)**

**Espero que esta, y las que vienen, les sigan gustando tanto como hasta ahora.**

**Reitero mi muy breve disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes que aparecen (o se mencionan) en esta viñeta me pertenecen.**

--

**También, vuelvo a agradecer por sus comentarios a:**

_**Pame-Chan xP, Charecua y Rashel Shiru: **_**Creo que ya todo quedó dicho en la respuesta.**

_**shia: **_**¡De nada! ¡Ya me habías dicho tantas veces que era uno de tus favoritos, que era lo mínimo que podía hacer!... Esperemos que para esta viñeta podás poner el review antes… ¿Cómo que el cel murió? ¿Ya for good? ¡No! ¡No puede ser! ¿Ahora con quién comento los avances que voy teniendo? Y, por cierto, tengo un cuaderno y una historia que mi hermana envía para vos.**

--

**Ahora empezamos al revés: comenzamos por Azula… Porque todo gran personaje tiene sus debilidades y "de vez en cuando" se lleva sus "pequeños" golpecitos.**

**Esta viñeta es para todos los que alguna vez hemos cometido el "pequeño" error de esperar demasiado de alguien que no puede dárnoslo.**

**¡Disfruten!**

**ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº**

**IV**

**Padre**

Ozai…

Él era la persona para quien ella era importante… Su gloria… La gloria de Ozai.

¡Qué tan equivocada estaba! Pero en aquel momento era lo máximo ser la gloria de un padre que no se enorgullecía de ella, sino de lo que ella podía hacer.

-¡Debieron ver lo complacido que estuvo cuando vio que había aprendido a hacer fuego azul!- le contaba a Mai y Ty Lee en alguno de sus recreos de la Academia Real del Fuego para Señoritas.

-¡No es para menos!- replicó Ty Lee, compartiendo su emoción, mientras se paraba de manos. –El fuego azul es muy difícil de conseguir. Sólo los mejores maestros fuego lo han logrado.

-Lo sé…- respondió orgullosa. –No podía quedarse a esperar que Zuko lo lograra… Mi padre siempre ha esperado que yo lo haga mejor, que sea más fuerte. Yo soy su esperanza para lograr todas las cosas que se propone para la Nación del Fuego, y lo ayudaré a hacerlo... Lo haremos juntos.

-Oye… Azula… ¿No es mucho?- preguntó Ty Lee algo preocupada.

-No- replicó, recalcando en su respuesta lo estúpido de la pregunta y lo obvio de lo que estaba diciendo. –En realidad es muy sencillo: Mi padre me querrá más si le demuestro lo que puedo lograr… Así sabrá que podemos hacer grandes cosas juntos, y tendré un lugar privilegiado junto a él frente al resto del mundo.

-Azula…

Ty Lee volvió a poner los pies sobre la tierra y la miró preocupada.

No entendía por qué la miraba así. No les estaba diciendo nada grave… La chica era una alarmista, simplemente.

-Déjala- Mai detuvo a Ty Lee antes de que dijera algo más. –No la harás cambiar de opinión.

¡Por supuesto que no la haría cambiar de opinión, si no había nada de malo en lo que decía! Ty Lee era una alarmista. ¿Qué podía haber de malo en lo que estaba diciendo?

ººº

-Tu padre no vendrá esta vez, Azula- le dijo la directora de la Academia.

Se alzó de hombros y salió de la oficina.

Él no vendría a verla…

No sería la primera vez. En el tiempo que llevaba ahí, con costos la había visitado una o dos veces.

Estaba acostumbrada; Ozai era una persona ocupada.

Llegó a su habitación y lanzó sobre su cama lo que había preparado para él.

Estaba acostumbrada, pero igual sentía algo extraño cada vez que pasaba.

Comenzó a practicar sus movimientos una vez más.

Ozai la querría aún más si le demostraba lo que valía… Sabía que eso era importante para él; era lo que más valoraba… Y en virtud de ello pasarían a la historia… Juntos… Como padre e hija.

**ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº**

**¡Wyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!**

**¡Ya se acabó (por esta semana)!**

**¡Cuéntenme! ¡Cuéntenme! ¡Ya saben lo mucho que me gusta recibir sus comentarios, preguntas, críticas (constructivas), chistes, aseveraciones, afirmaciones y demás!**

**Ya saben: Dejen review.**

**Esperen el próximo lunes una sobre Zuko.**

**¡Saludos!**

**Ruby.**


	5. Perfección I

**¡¡¡¡¡HOLA!!!!!**

**Aquí vengo yo de nuevo, con otro de mis lindos capitulitos. Como les había prometido, el de hoy es sobre Zuko (bueno, sobre Zuko y Ursa, pero no les voy a decir más para que lo lean).**

**Sorry por tardar tanto en subir hoy, pero venía de la defensa de tesis de un amigo, que se tomó más tiempo de lo que había previsto... Así que rompí mi racha de publicar puntualmente a las 11 am... (¿Así o más obse?).  
**

**¡Muchas gracias a todos, toditos, los que han dejado comentarios por el momento! (Y a los que han entrado y han leído, pero por alguna extraña razón, que sólo ustedes sabrán, no han dejado comentarios).**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Agradecimientos especiales a:**

_**Pame-Chan xP y Rashel Shiru: **_**Creo que ya todo quedó dicho en la respuesta.**

_**jansgely:**_** ¡Hey! ¡Tanto tiempo! Pues, sí, como dices, Azula no se da cuenta de cómo es su padre, y para ella es casi que su héroe. Sin embargo, yo creo que ya al final ella sí se da cuenta de que realmente nunca le importó… Y, sí, yo también creo que él fue quien la hizo así, porque esta es una familia que se divide por alianzas: por un lado están Zuko y Ursa, y por el otro (supuestamente) Azula y Ozai. En fin… ¡Qué bueno que te haya gustado! Aquí está la siguiente…**

_**Esciam: **_**¡Hola, colega! ¡Sorry por el spoiler con la primera viñeta! No sabía que no habías terminado de ver la serie aún… (¡Zafis!)… ¡Genial! ¡Por primera vez alguien logra explicarse sobre por qué le gustó el final de la segunda viñeta… Pues, sí… Por lo menos creo que en algún momento es así… Finalmente, en cuanto a la cuarta… ¡Sí, Azula también tiene su corazoncito, sólo que con costos lo deja ver en algún capitulillo! ¡CLARO QUE SIGUE LA RACHA! Aquí está la siguiente.**

_**shia: **_**¡Qué bien! Pues… La popularidad, pues… es relativa, ¿no? Pero me hace feliz tener linds lectores(as) constantes… Eso sí, casi siempre se te adelantan… Hay veces que 2 horas después de subir el capítulo ya tengo por lo menos un review (¡Qué feliz!)… Y, sí, ojalá que recupere su cel para tener conversaciones interesantes sobre las historias… También seguí con los Descendientes de Antares ya… ¡Tiene que leer!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Reitero mi breve disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes que aparecen (o se mencionan) en esta viñeta me pertenecen.**

**Bien, espero que disfruten esta:**

**Por más extraño que les parezca, esta viñeta es mía (o sea, es para mí), porque de momento no he conocido ser más perfeccionista…**

**ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº**

**V**

**Perfección**

Ursa corrió rápidamente hacia la habitación de su hijo tras escuchar un fuerte golpe proveniente de aquel lugar.

Zuko se levantaba del suelo por cuarta vez desde que regresó a su habitación esa tarde, tras la audiencia de su familia con el Señor del Fuego Azulon.

Se había visto humillado, y ahora tenía que esforzarse más para demostrar que podía estar al mismo nivel que Azula.

-Zuko, mi amor, ¿qué haces?- preguntó preocupada su madre.

-Entreno- respondió simplemente, mientras continuaba con sus movimientos. –No volveré a hacer el ridículo.

Ella se quedó observándolo desde la puerta. Realmente le encantaba ver que fuera tan perseverante, pero le preocupaba que se sobreesforzara.

El niño repasó una vez más lo que había hecho esa tarde, pero volvía a fallar una y otra vez en la misma parte… Frustrado, lanzó una llamarada contra una pared.

Ursa corrió hacia su hijo y lo abrazó con fuerza. Lo sintió estremecerse de rabia, mientras intentaba levantarse una vez más, pero ella no lo dejó.

-Siempre lo arruino- se quejó él. –Desearía que por una vez me salieran las cosas bien… Azula siempre hace las cosas perfecto. Yo sólo pido una vez.

-¿Por qué dices eso, Zuko? Tú estás bien así.

-¡No lo estoy!- se soltó bruscamente del abrazo. -¡Tienes que decirlo porque eres mi madre! Pero siempre lo arruino todo… No soy perfecto; nunca lo seré…

-Zuko, mírame- dijo ella, poniéndose nuevamente de frente a él. –No tienes por qué ser perfecto. Nadie es perfecto: ni tu padre, ni yo, ni Azula… La perfección no se mide por las cosas que hacemos bien, cuánta gente nos admira, o cuántos premios ganamos, sino por lo que tenemos aquí…- llevó su mano al pecho del chico, justo a la altura de su corazón. –…y en lo que podamos hacer por ser mejores. En eso tú puedes enseñarle algunas valiosas lecciones a tu hermana.

La mujer comenzó a hacerle cosquillas en el estómago, y se mantuvo así por un rato. Finalmente, se detuvo, abrazándolo nuevamente.

-Estarás bien- dijo, jugando a revolver el cabello de la coleta del niño entre sus dedos. –Ahora, a dormir.

Mientras Zuko comenzaba a buscar sus cosas para alistarse para ir a dormir, su madre se dirigió de nuevo hacia la puerta.

-Realmente me encantó verte esta tarde- dijo, sin volverse hacia él. –No lo dije sólo por ser tu madre- salió de la habitación, cerró la puerta, y se dirigió hacia su habitación.

Aquella sería la última noche que Ursa viera esa habitación. La siguiente noche, ella regresaría a ese cuarto para despedirse de su hijo y no volver más.

**ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº**

**¡Listo!**

**¿A poco no fue triste? ¡Uy! ¡Cómo me encantó escribirla! ¡Esta es otra de las que se gana el premio a mis viñetas favoritas, definitivamente!**

**En fin, ya saben, háganme feliz: Dejen review.**

**Creo que por el momento, eso sería todo. Recuerden que el otro lunes viene otra, esta vez, una sobre Azula.**

**Bueno, ahora sí, eso es todo.**

**¡Saludos!**

**Ruby.**


	6. Madre I

**¡Hola!**

**Aquí yo de nuevo, como siempre… ¡Apuesto que ya me extrañaban! Les comían las ansias porque llegara el capítulo nuevo… (Jejejejeje… ¡Qué autoestima la mía, ¿no?!).**

**En fin… Aquí viene mi sexta entrega. Espero que esta les guste… Como bien les dice el título, es lo que piensa nuestra querida Azula sobre su madre (sé que ya saben mucho desde la serie, pero esta es mi propia versión…).**

**Antes de empezar, agradezco como siempre a:**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

_**Pame-Chan xP, bladz-liska (3 veces), Rashel Shiru y lina kurosaki: **_**Creo que ya todo quedó dicho en la respuesta. ¡Excepto una cosita! ¡Psicología, lina, no Medicina!**

_**Esciam:**_** Eh… Pues sí, eso mismo (la verdad que no suelo pensar mucho en el tiempo y el espacio… Como desde Humanística y Transpersonal –Teorías y Sistemas, primer año- que no se me había ocurrido pensar eso)… Pues, cierto, fue la penúltima, pero fue la última que estuvo tanto rato. Sí, es muy triste, y… lo que pasó con ella… tendrás que verlo (No voy a dar spoilers de nuevo). ¿Cómo así? ¿No viste el especial de 30 horas que dieron en Nick el fin de semana? ¡Dieron toda la serie!**

_**shia: **_**¡Qué bien! ¡Pudo escribir un lunes! A todo el mundo le da tristeza mi pobre chiquito… ¿Ya la leyó? ¡Genial! ¡Tiene que comentármela, que yo no publico sin su aprobación, la de mi hermana y la de Alicia… ¡Y ya ellas comentaron!! La subo cuando haya subido la octava, como prometí… Y Los Descendientes, pues… Ahí van… Estuve un tiempillo pegada con Zaho e Indyra, pero ya avancé. Espero terminar la segunda parte este año.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

**Reitero el disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes que aparecen (o se mencionan) en esta viñeta son míos.**

**Espero que disfruten este:**

**Esta viñeta es para todos los fans de Azula, que sé que hay muchos por aquí…**

**ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº**

**VI**

**Madre**

"_¿Qué se necesita para que me quieras, para que dejes de considerarme un monstruo?"_

Aquellas palabras se repetían una y otra vez en la cabeza de Azula, mientras tomaba una hoja de papel y comenzaba a escribir.

***FLASHBACK***

-¡Madre!

-¡Madre!

Su hermano y ella corrían rápidamente para ser el primero en llegar al jardín donde lady Ursa se encontraba alimentando a las pato-tortugas en el lago.

Su madre se volvió hacia ellos con una sonrisa que poco disimulaba la expresión melancólica que usualmente se veía en sus ojos.

-¿Qué sucede, niños?

Zuko se acercó tímidamente, ocultando a sus espaldas lo que había hecho para ella. Cuando se encontró frente a la mujer, le entregó el garabato en el que había trabajado toda la mañana y una esfera de vidrio con una pequeña llama ardiendo en su interior.

-Gracias, mi amor- dijo su madre, abrazando fuertemente al niño. –Es precioso.

Ella se acercó rápidamente. Si a su madre le había gustado el regalo de su hermano, con lo patético que era, el suyo le encantaría.

Le tendió orgullosamente su propio dibujo, que no había tomado más de diez minutos para quedar perfecto. Sin embargo, se molestó sobremanera al escuchar exactamente las mismas palabras que había escuchado para Zuko…

¡Ella merecía más que eso! ¡No podía hablar de su trabajo perfecto de la misma manera que del garabato mediocre de su hermano!

-¡Tengo algo que mostrarte!- dijo emocionada. Sabía que eso sí llamaría su atención, como había hecho con su padre. -¡Mira!

Se separó un poco de ellos y comenzó a realizar los movimientos que recién había aprendido unos días atrás, creando un relámpago, el cual dirigió hacia la familia de pato-tortugas que se dirigía hacia el lago.

No pudo evitar sonreír ligeramente al ver al grupo de animales tratando de evitar el impacto del relámpago… ¡Era realmente divertido!

-¡Azula!- la expresión en el rostro de su madre no era de orgullo ni admiración; estaba molesta, realmente. –Debes ser más prudente con eso, señorita.

-Pero…- replicó frustrada. ¿Por qué no podía entender lo que estaba haciendo? -¡No es justo! ¡Mi dibujo es mejor que el de Zuzu!... ¡Y seguro si él hubiera hecho el relámpago habrías estado feliz!

-Azula… Eso no es cierto.

-Sí, claro…

Se alejó del jardín rápidamente. Estaba furiosa.

No sabía por qué se había molestado en hacer algo para ella.

***FIN DEL FLASHBACK***

Sólo palabras resentidas podían salir de aquella pluma; y ella escribió y escribió hasta que su mano no dio más.

"_Adiós para siempre, madre"_.

Se había hecho una promesa: En cuanto escribiera esas palabras, cerraría ese capítulo definitivamente y su madre habría muerto para ella… No tendría que volver a pensar en ella.

Se levantó de la mesa, dejando sobre ésta el papel, escrito en letra pequeña y apretada, en cuyo encabezado resaltaban dos palabras en grandes letras doradas:

_IN MEMORIAM._

**ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº**

**¡Listo! ¡Yo casi me siento a llorar!**

**Sorry por hacer esperar, de nuevo, pero estábamos montando una obra que tenemos que presentar mañana en clase de Psicodrama. ¡Va a estar muy interesante! A mí me toca ser el dios malvado...  
**

**Ahora, volviendo al tema que nos interesa: No sé ustedes, pero yo quedé muy feliz con el final de esta viñeta… Por lo menos, a lo que yo me imagino, Azula sí hizo intento de cerrar capítulo y hacerse a la idea de que Ursa había muerto, de ahí a que lo lograra… ¡Eso son otros cien pesos! (como dice el dicho… Bueno, eso es un decir aquí…).**

**Ya saben: ¡Comenten, comenten!**

**El otro lunes, una sobre Zuko, sin salirnos del tema que hemos venido discutiendo durante las últimas 3 viñetas…**

**¡Saludos!**

**Ruby.**


	7. Madre II

**¡Hola!**

**Aquí yo de nuevo con la siguiente entrega.**

**¡Muchísimas gracias por sus sinceros comentarios, críticas y teorías acerca del capítulo anterior!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

**Como siempre, comienzo por agradecer a:**

_**lina kurosaki, Pame-Chan xP, jansgely y Rashel Shiru: **_**Creo que ya todo quedó dicho en la respuesta. ¡Demasiadas gracias!**

_**Esciam: **_**¡Hola de nuevo! Pues… No sé… Como que no quedé muy convencida con cómo había quedado, pero me consuela saber que no estuvo tan peor… Hago mi mejor intento por analizarlos, conocerlos y apropiarme de ellos (creo que por eso es que me siento un poco insegura con Azula, porque ella me encanta, y sé que hay un montón de gente a quienes también les gusta). Me gusta el análisis que hiciste. ¡Muchas gracias! De verdad ayudó mucho.**

_**shia: **_**Sentimiento indescriptible de lo que pasa cuando te encuentras a uno de tus personajes favoritos en una situación que no le conocías… Sí, yo también pienso que Azula sufre mucho, aunque no creo que eso le de fortaleza (o tal vez por un momento sí, pero luego colabora con su caída)… ¡Exacto! ¡Esa es la idea! Cuando suba la octava, subo la otra fic…**

_**deidara kon: **_**¡Qué bueno que te haya gustado! ¡Muchas gracias por el comentario! Qué te diré… Un Toko puedo prometer escribirlo, lemon no, porque no es mi estilo, eso sí… Pero tendré presente incluir a esa parejita dentro de mi próximo trabajo.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

**Continúo con el mismo disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes que aparecen (o simplemente se mencionan) en esta viñeta me pertenecen.**

**Este cap es para mi hermana Kahia-chan, porque es su favorito, y para Yorle, porque sé que este cap le ayudó en algo (o eso espero).**

**¡Disfruten!**

**ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº  
**

**VII**

**Madre**

---

"_Haber sido amado tan profundamente, _

_aunque esa persona que nos amó no esté, _

_nos deja para siempre una protección"._

_(Albus Dumbledore, Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal)_

---

"_¿Dónde estarás?"_ se preguntaba una y otra vez, mientras se convencía cada vez más de que aquella despedida no había sido un sueño.

Había pasado ya una semana.

Le había preguntado a todos, a cuantos se encontraban en el palacio esos días, a quienes habían estado de guardia aquella noche… Pero nadie había podido darle noticias del rumbo que había tomado su madre.

Todos estaban demasiado ocupados con las honras fúnebres del Señor del Fuego Azulon y la coronación de su padre como nuevo Señor del Fuego como para ponerle atención a un niño que no podía encontrar a su madre.

-Madre… ¿dónde estarás?- lanzó la pregunta al aire. –Azula dice que desapareciste y que no vas a volver más, pero Azula siempre miente… ¡No puede hablar en serio! Tú no me abandonarías…

-Deberías empezar a creerlo, Zuzu- dijo su hermana, quien se encontraba recostada en uno de los pilares cercanos. –Entre más pronto te hagas a la idea, será mejor para todos… ¡Tal vez ahora sí valores la posibilidad de ser adoptado por una linda familia del Reino Tierra! Ya no queda nadie que te quiera aquí, de todas formas.

Salió de la habitación con las palabras de su hermana retumbando en sus oídos. ¡Odiaba oírla hablar así!

Una semana, una larga semana…

Sin darse cuenta, sus pies lo llevaron a aquel jardín donde había pasado tantos momentos con ella.

No estaba ahí.

Las pato-tortugas parecían extrañarla tanto como él. Hacía tiempo que sólo deambulaban, dando vueltas por el lago, como perdidas.

Tomó una hogaza de pan y comenzó a alimentarlas como ella le había enseñado. Al poco tiempo, se sintió mejor.

Sentía el cálido abrazo de Ursa cuando le había enseñado que una madre era capaz de cualquier cosa por defender a sus hijos.

Cada rincón de la casa estaba lleno de ella, de pequeños recuerdos que podían consolarlo y hacerlo sonreír: su serenidad, su cálida sonrisa, su enigmática mirada, los abrazos, los consejos y las enseñanzas, y los pequeños regaños dados con tanto amor que nunca los percibió como tales.

Entonces se dio cuenta:

"_Estás aquí"._

Toda la gente en la Nación del Fuego pudo haberla olvidado, o evitaba hablar de ella. Para algunas personas pudo haber muerto, pero no para su hijo, el joven príncipe de la Nación del Fuego.

Ursa vivía en sus recuerdos, y estaba seguro que en algún lugar del mundo ella esperaba… Y él la encontraría algún día, para restituirle su lugar en su vida; un lugar que no necesitaba restitución, pues ella nunca había dejado de ocuparlo: el de la madre que hizo _cualquier cosa_ por proteger a su hijo.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

**¡Listo!**

**¿Les gustó? ¿Les pareció tierno? ¿Lloraron? (Sí, claro…)**

**¡Comenten!**

**Por cierto: Si en su comentario quieren cooperar con mi próxima producción, adjunten una pareja de la que les gustaría un fanfic (no prometo algo muy grande, tampoco, sólo otra serie de viñetas).**

**¡Espero sus respuestas!**

**¡Saludos!**

**Ruby.**


	8. Perfección II

**¡Hola!**

**¡Qué alegría! ¡PARA TODOS USTEDES: HE AQUÍ LA MITAD DE MIS VIÑETAS! (sonido de trompetitas) ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Qué felicidad!**

**¡Demasiadas gracias a todos los que han apoyado mi trabajo desde el principio! ¡Y también a los que me dieron ideas de parejas que podía usar para mi proyecto futuro! ¡Sus sugerencias serán tomadas en cuenta!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Agradezco sus reviews a:**

_**Esciam:**_** Fuiste la primera, tranqui. ¿Ves? Así me gusta, que pongan teorías y cosas que pudieron haber salido mejor... En realidad no basé la viñeta en ningún capítulo específico de la serie, pero no sé... Depende de cómo se le vea... En mi concepción, fue así los primeros días, pero hay que tener en cuenta que en aquel momento ya había pasado una semana completa... A alguna hora tenía que empezar a autoconsolarse.**

_**Pame-Chan xP, jansgely (¡listo el Kataang!), Rashel Shiru (en proceso el Zutara) y lina kurosaki (todavía estoy dándole vueltas a tus sugerencias interesantes):**_** Creo que ya todo quedó dicho en la respuesta. ¡Gracias por sus sugerencias! ¡Me aseguraré de tomarlas todas en cuenta!**

_**Shia: **_**¡Por fin! ¡Ya había creído que esta vez no iba a recibir review de tu parte! Pos sí, con esa actualización de la página se volvieron muy raras las cosas. A ver… Lo de Dumbledore fue una idea que me dio Alicia (bueno, en realidad no me dio la idea, pero me dijo que una de las frases se podía ligar con esa cita, así que la usé…). Por otra parte, ¡sí! ¡Hoy es un día especial! ¡Qué alegría! ¡jajajajajaja!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

**Como siempre, el disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes que aparecen (o se mencionan) en esta viñeta son míos.**

**Como el título del capítulo lo dice, y como en el anterior me había aparecido una persona que también se identificaba con el perfeccionismo, este capítulo es para Rashel Shiru.**

**¡Que lo disfruten!**

**ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº  
**

**VIII**

**Perfección**

La perfección y el total fracaso… Hay una línea muy delgada que separa esos dos extremos; y ya que varios miembros de la familia han cruzado esa línea, tengo que cuidarme mucho para que no me pase lo mismo.

No es que sea difícil, no. De todas formas, fui favorecida con las mejores características de la familia.

Siempre se me ha dicho, tal vez no con palabras todo el tiempo, pero el mensaje siempre está ahí: Estoy destinada a ser _**grande**_, y por eso debo ser perfecta: la más lista, la más astuta, la más fuerte, la más hermosa, la mejor maestra fuego… la mejor hija. ¡Y siempre he cumplido con eso: lo soy!

-Eres una princesa, Azula- recuerdo que alguna vez mi padre dijo eso. –Y no cualquier princesa. Eres la princesa de la poderosa Nación del Fuego; mi hija; nombrada en honor de mi padre, Azulon.

¿Qué mayor impulso puede dársele a una persona?: ¡Naciste para ser especial!

Con tantos privilegios, la vida no puede ser mala… Y no lo es, para nada.

¿Qué es la perfección, entonces?

Precisamente eso: Ser siempre el mejor, hacer todo bien, y ser aplaudido y aclamado por eso.

Ser perfecto es tener la certeza de que nunca vas a cometer un error; los que se equivocan son los otros, y es su ineptitud la que te hace quedar mal…

Por eso, la perfección también da el derecho de utilizar a los demás, de jugar con ellos, aprovecharte de sus debilidades… ¡No es mi culpa haber nacido por encima de ellos!

Nunca cometer errores… Nunca tener que admitir equivocaciones, o "errores humanos"…

_Yo _soy perfecta.

No necesito que me lo digan, pero igual me gusta que me lo recuerden.

Yo, Azula, princesa de la Nación del Fuego, soy perfecta… Y por eso sé que tendré el lugar que siempre he merecido.

Cuando mi padre conquiste el mundo conmigo a su lado, el mundo entero se inclinará ante mí, también.

Seré temida, seré respetada, seré amada…

Porque me lo merezco, porque soy perfecta.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

**Sí, ya sé… Este es otro de los capítulos en los que no hay situación, es simplemente Azula hablando casi que consigo misma (aunque también puede leerse de otra manera, que es un tanto más retorcida aún: imagínensela hablando directamente con ustedes), pero aún y así me encanta.**

**Los próximos capítulos que vienen son mucho más cortos (excepto los últimos), así que sáquenles el jugo todo lo que puedan durante la semana.**

**Sigo aceptando ideas de parejas y, por sobre todo, sus hermosos comentarios, que me ayudan a hacer mi historia un poco más constructiva.**

**Finalmente, les recuerdo que, como había prometido, junto con este capítulo subí el primer one-shot que he podido terminar en toda mi vida, así que, si les gustan los songfics, y tienen chance para leer algo un toque más largo, dénse una vuelta por La verdad bajo la rosa.**

**¡Espero comentarios!**

**¡Saludos!**


	9. Violencia doméstica

**¡Nya!**

**¡Ya volví! ¡Qué genial que les haya gustado este lunes especial!**

**En fin… **

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Como siempre, comienzo agradeciendo a:**

_**Esciam: **_**¡Gracias! De hecho, esa era la idea: imaginarse a Azula hablando. Como siempre, me encantan tus interpretaciones. Siempre me dan la idea de que hay alguien que puede ir analizando mejor que yo lo que estoy poniendo (porque yo lo hago desde mi valoración sumamente subjetiva). ¡Gracias por las sugerencias!**

_**lina kurosaki, Pame-Chan xP (gracias por la sugerencia, tardía, pero llegó…), bladz-liska (3 veces, otra vez), Lain Ameirani (2 veces) y Rashel Shiru:**_** Creo que ya todo quedó dicho en la respuesta.**

_**shia: **_**¡Qué bien que pudo dejar review en las dos! ¡Gracias! ¡Se hace lo que se puede para cooperar a que la gente se una a mi campaña de que Azula llegue a gustarle tanto como a mí…! ¡Jajajajaja! Comienzo a cumplir con mi cometido…**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Como siempre, el disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes que aparecen (o se mencionan) en esta viñeta me pertenecen.**

**Este capítulo no tiene dedicatoria en específico… Es sólo para todos los niños que han sido víctimas de violencia intrafamiliar… Porque la violencia no sólo se refleja en las marcas físicas.**

**Ahora sí, disfruten:**

**ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº  
**

**IX**

**Violencia doméstica**

"_¡Aquello fue cruel! Y estuvo mal…"_ se repetía mentalmente, mientras se llevaba la mano a la cicatriz sobre su ojo.

Nunca antes se había atrevido a verlo de esa manera. Generalmente solía, de una u otra forma, darle la razón: Había desobedecido deliberadamente; había sido irrespetuoso y sólo él, su padre, podía devolverle el honor que había perdido.

Pero… ¡Un Agni Kai a los trece años! Eso se había salido de cualquier comprensión o justificación ahora que habían pasado tres años… ¿Qué clase de padre le enseñaba respeto a su hijo enfrentándolo en un duelo de fuego y, no conforme con eso, lo atacaba cuando, asustado, imploraba por su perdón?

El Señor del Fuego Ozai lo había humillado; lo había atacado; lo había marcado de por vida y, además, lo había desterrado…

¡Era simplemente demasiado para un niño que había expresado su opinión en defensa de su pueblo; de los jóvenes soldados que habían crecido aprendiendo a pelear y dar su vida por la Nación del Fuego, e iban a ser enviados a cometer suicidio!

Por contradecir al Señor del Fuego, su padre…

No.

Aquello no era realmente un padre, era un monstruo.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

**Aclaro dos puntos, antes que alguien diga nada:**

**1- Yo advertí que a partir de este los capítulos se volvían más cortos, así que no se vale quejarse por eso.**

**2- La viñeta realmente está basada en la teoría que aprendí este semestre durante el Módulo de Violencia Doméstica. Un día, mientras leía la teoría de la clase en el libro, me di cuenta de que esto era perfectamente aplicable a la historia de Zuko, y… pues… salió este drabble.**

**¿Qué les pareció?**

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado…**

**¡Ya saben cómo hacerme feliz!**

**¡Saludos!**

**Ruby.**


	10. Azula SIEMPRE miente

**¡Hola de nuevo!**

**¡He aquí una nueva entrega de mis viñetas! Este es el drabble más corto de la colección… De hecho, fue el primero que escribí, intentando demostrarle a una amiga que realmente podía escribir algo que fuera corto y tuviera sentido.**

**Así que esta viñeta va nuevamente para sara fénix black.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Agradezco, como siempre a:**

_**Pame-Chan xP, jansgely (2 veces), lina kurosaki y Rashel Shiru: **_**Creo que ya todo quedó dicho en la respuesta.**

_**Esciam: **_**Gracias, como siempre, por la interpretación psicológica… ¡Así eran las cosas realmente! Es que me llegó mucho eso de las "percepciones monopolizadas", de que las ideas acerca del mundo, las relaciones, lo apropiado e inapropiado, lo bueno y lo malo, son dictadas por un miembro de la familia… ¡Gracias por el spoiler! Y… pues… espero no quitarte la emoción por la serie.**

_**shia: **_**¡Jajajajaja! No es tan malo tener un poco de autoestima de vez en cuando… Pos, ¿qué te diré? La viñeta está hecha para ser triste, y para mover a reflexionar, así que más bien, si no les causara esos sentimientos estaría mal hecha (además de que es sobre él… ¡Punto extra!)… Y no, tus reviews no me aburren …**

**Como siempre: Ninguno de los personajes que aparecen (o se mencionan) en esta viñeta son míos.**

**Ahora, sí, quedando todo dicho, ¡disfruten!**

**ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº  
**

**X**

**Azula SIEMPRE miente **

Si había algo de lo que la orgullosa princesa de la Nación del Fuego pudiera jactarse era de poder engañar a cualquiera con una sola palabra. Era evidente que podía salirse con la suya tras una mentira; fuera cual fuera. Siempre había sido así.

¡Incluso había hecho que la niña ciega que acompañaba al Avatar, que decía poder saber si estaba mintiendo, admitiera que era buena para ello!

Sin embargo, existió una única persona a quien no pudo engañar por mucho tiempo:

-Mi propia madre… creía que yo era un monstruo… Tenía razón, por supuesto, pero igual duele.

Aquel día en la playa junto con su hermano, Mai y Ty Lee, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Azula había dicho la verdad.

**ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº**

**¡Listo!**

**Cortito, pero yo se los advertí… Como les dije, fue mi primer experimento de escribir algo corto y con sentido.**

**Ya saben:**

**¡Regálenme un review! (¡Qué bonito! ¡Ya se sienten los aires navideños! Los cursos terminan… La navidad se acerca… Sí… Comentario efecto de dormir 3 horas…).**


	11. Amigos I

**¡Hola!**

**¡Les comparto mi felicidad! ¡Sí! ¡Soy feliz (feliz, feliz, feliz…)! ¡A PARTIR DE MAÑANA ESTOY EN VACACIONES! (ahora sí, Lina) ¡YAHOO!**

**Dejando de lado la locura temporal: El capítulo de hoy es un tanto más largo que los dos anteriores… ¡Sí! ¡Vuelve el orden natural de las cosas! (Whatever… Mejor vuelvo a lo de siempre)**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ahora, las respuestas:**

_**Esciam: **_**¡Wow! ¡Qué bien que te emocionaras haciendo interpretaciones! Me dejó pensando bastante eso de "¿qué fue primero, el monstruo o la mirada?" Y me parece muy interesante tu teoría de por qué Azula tiene que ser un monstruo por los dos hermanillos**_**. P**_**ero es cierto, tal vez la falta de equidad en el trato hace que Azula y Zuko se vuelvan tan distintos.**

_**Pame-Chan xP, lina kurosaki, Rashel Shiru, Lain Ameirani, jansgely y bladz-liska (2 veces): **_**Creo que ya todo quedó dicho en la respuesta.**

_**Shia: **_**¡Gracias por el review semanal! Y… Pues, sí, aunque esté en vacaciones voy a seguir publicando… No tener Internet en casa nunca ha sido un obstáculo para mí…**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Como siempre: Ninguno de los personajes que aparecen (o se mencionan) en esta viñeta me pertenecen.**

**Esta viñetita es para lina, que se ha convertido en una de mis lectoras más críticas, así como yo soy una de las suyas… Y quien me recuerda a una muy querida amiga (aunque todavía no sé cuál es el clon).**

**ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº**

**XI**

**Amigos**

Le había tomado bastante tiempo darse cuenta de aquello… Tal vez porque nunca había tenido la oportunidad de pensar en eso… Tal vez porque Azula y su grupo no lo habían hecho sentir de esa manera, aún a pesar de que Mai estaba con ellas.

El grupo del Avatar era completamente distinto de lo que había conocido: A pesar de algunos pequeños contratiempos, _querían_ y _disfrutaban_ estar juntos…

La última vez que recordaba haber disfrutado el tiempo que pasó con Mai, Azula y Ty Lee, aunque fuera un poco, había sido al final de su último viaje a Isla Ember… Fuera de eso, generalmente su hermana se encargaba de arruinarlo todo…

Estos chicos con los que estaba ahora se cuidaban mutuamente (aunque Katara solía hacerlo más que nadie), mientras con su hermana cada quién estaba por su cuenta, aunque lucharan en grupo.

Así que eso era…

Empezaba a entenderlo. El tiempo que había pasado lejos de la Nación del Fuego, el tío Iroh se lo había demostrado de mil formas, y no había podido comprenderlo.

Sin embargo, cuando ellos lo rescataron de caer al vacío, sabiendo que anteriormente no les hubiera importado si moría o no, había podido ver claramente una cosa:

Más allá del honor que creía haber perdido…

Más allá de ser un miembro pasivo de un grupo cualquiera…

Le importaba a alguien y, de una u otra forma, ellos comenzaban a importarle también.

El príncipe desterrado había descubierto que tenía amigos.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

**¿A poco y no es emotivo?**

**Pero me parece que, después de tanto que ha pasado, mi querido Zuko merecía descubrir esta parte tan importante de la vida.**

**Por el momento, eso es todo desde Costa Rica.**

**¡No olviden dejar review!**

**¡Saludos!**

**Ruby. **


	12. Amigos II

**¡Hello!**

**Hoy les escribo un poco más tarde que lo que usualmente hago... (sí, ya sé... sólo yo me preocupo por esas cosas...), pero, bueno... Fue un fin de semana muy, muy entretenido y muy, muy bonito... Ya después les cuento...**

**Como ven, ya hoy está la viñeta #12…. Ya estamos a punto de terminar con esta colección… ¡Bujú! ¡Qué tristeza más triste!**

**En fin… Espero, como siempre, que este les guste.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Respondiendo reviews a:**

_**Esciam:**_** ¡Hola! ¡Qué dicha que el Ello se defiende! ¡Tiene derecho! (a veces el Superyó es muy aburrido…). ¡Gracias por el comentario! Y espero que puedas ver el libro 3 pronto… Del análisis… Ya lo verás cuando veas el final… ¡Lo que viene sí tiene mucho spoiler! ¡Sufre!**

_**lina kurosaki (¡GRACIAS! ¡SNIF!), Rashel Shiru (¡Gracias por la reflexión!), Lain Ameirani y bladz-liska (¡Sí! ¡Primero que no fue doble o triple!):**_** Creo que ya todo quedó dicho en la respuesta.**

_**shia: **_**¡Sí! ¡Zuko es lo mejor!... Mirá, nunca lo había pensado así, pero de hecho, sí, él tiene una inocencia que conmueve (creo que por eso me gusta…)… ¡Qué horror! ¡Sí, ya van casi 4 meses desde que empecé! Y terminaré el año entrante, seguro. Gracias por la emoción.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Como siempre: Ninguno de los personajes que aparecen (o se mencionan) en esta viñeta son míos.**

**Esta viñeta es para todos mis amigos lectores: los viejos y los nuevos, también.**

**ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº**

**XII**

**Amigos**

Mai y Ty Lee la habían abandonado… No eran más que simples traidoras.

¿Quién las necesitaba? Podía hacer todo de la misma manera que siempre, con o sin ellas. Le daba igual que estuvieran o no.

¿Amigas? ¡Sí, claro!

Ella se bastaba a sí misma. No necesitaba de lo que cualquier otro llamaría amistad… ¡Era un estorbo, más bien!

No necesitaba de nadie y, en caso de que realmente necesitara algo, siempre podía valerse del miedo.

El miedo era una emoción poderosa. Cualquier persona podría hacer lo que ella quisiera, incluso quedarse con ella todo el tiempo que se le ocurriera, simplemente por miedo…

¡Las personas eran tan fácilmente utilizables cuando se sabía cómo jugar con sus emociones correctamente!

¿Quién necesitaba amigos teniendo un recurso tan poderoso?

¿Quién necesitaba de Mai y Ty Lee?

¿Quién…?

Regresaba al palacio… No se escuchaba el incesante y alegre parloteo, ni los ocasionales comentarios sarcásticos y aburridos.

Se había quedado sola…

Tal vez, después de todo, había algo que extrañaba de ellas.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

**Creo que no hay nada más que decir… Azula ya lo dijo todo (o yo lo dije por ella…)**

**¡Esciam, yo lo advertí! ¡No me vayas a matar!**

**Aquí los dejo por ahora. Recuerden pasar a dejar review, que me gustaría que esta sea mi primera historia que alcance los 100.**

**¡Saludos!**

**Ruby.**


	13. Padre II

**¡Hola de nuevo! (y sorry por la tardanza… Ya saben: Días pesados con las fiestas y todo lo que se viene encima... Y sin Internet en casa es dificilillo cumplir con la actualización).**

**Aquí viene mi entrega #13… ¡OMG! ¡Sólo faltan 3 para terminar! ¡No lo puedo creer!**

**En fin… Para empezar, quería agradecer a tods los que se prestaron y han dado muestras de apoyo a mi campaña de los 100 reviews (¡jajajajajaja! ¡Suena como si estuviera haciendo una beneficencia o algo así…!): ¡Ya vamos por 86!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**shia:**_** ¡Yahoo! ¡Sí! ¡Pronto los alcanzaré, los alcanzaré! ¡Y viva AZULA! ¡Por supuesto que lo mejor de los personajes así de fuertes es que se muestren vulnerables alguna vez en su vida! Si no, no serían humanos.**

_**Esciam: **_**¡Sí! ¡Viva el ñe!... Ah, bueno. Vale que no te enojaste, porque como dije, estos capítulos son asesinos del final… Esperemos que pronto puedas ver lo que te hace falta, pero te entiendo: Anime es anime, y cuando uno está viendo cualquiera, es difícil dejarlo para empezar otro.**

_**lina kurosaki (reto interesante, trataré de ponerlo en marcha), Lain Ameirani, Rashel Shiru (te salió un verso sin mucho esfuerzo…), Pame-Chan xP, Ailiniel de Ithilien y bladz-liska (casi publico sin ver el review): **_**Creo que ya todo quedó dicho en la respuesta.**

_**BluEyesPrincess: **_**¡Wow! ¡Qué alegría encontrar a alguien nuevo por aquí! Pues sí, esa es mi idea: Azula se queda sola, sin todos los recursos que tenía para mantenerse, y eso es, en parte, lo que la quiebra.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Como siempre, el disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes que aparecen (o se mencionan) en esta viñeta me pertenecen.**

**Y, porque sé que le hizo mucha gracia la manera cómo está escrita esta viñeta, esta es para mi hermanilla Kahia-chan.**

*********************************************************************************************************  
**

**XIII**

**Padre**

"_¿Qué se necesita para que me quieras? ¿Qué se necesita para que me respetes, para que creas que soy digno?"_

Llevaba muchos años haciendo esas preguntas, pero nunca hasta ahora me había dado cuenta de que eran las preguntas equivocadas, y que se las hacía a la persona equivocada.

¿Necesitaba que él me quisiera, que me respetara, que me creyera digno?

¡Por supuesto!

Pero nunca supe que, si él no me lo daba, podía encontrarlo en mí mismo, o en otra persona.

El Señor del Fuego Ozai **no** es mi padre… Él simplemente me dio la vida, pero fuera de eso no ha hecho la mayor cosa.

_Padre no es quien engendra…_

Desde niño, mi madre fue quien se hizo cargo, quien me escuchó, quien me apoyó… Hasta aquella noche en la que salió para no volver más.

Sólo él sabía por qué… Sólo él sabía por qué se había ido y qué había pasado, ¡y nunca me lo dijo, por más que le pregunté!

No. Eso no es un padre.

_Padre es quien cría y cuida desde que se nace…_

El tío Iroh se preocupó siempre por mí, aunque yo nunca me diera cuenta o se lo agradeciera.

Él me enseñó a controlar mejor el fuego, y mi carácter también. Me enseñó a desviar relámpagos y a ser humilde. Estuvo conmigo, aún cuando supiera que lo que hacía era una gran equivocación… Me acompañó durante los momentos más difíciles de mi vida: el destierro, el debate interno entre lo correcto y lo incorrecto...

_Padre no es quien engendra, sino quien cuida desde que se nace._

Él ha sido un padre para mí…

Y yo lo traicioné, por la promesa de Azula de regresar a casa como un héroe.

Lo traicioné, pero estoy arrepentido y dispuesto a pedir su perdón.

No lo merezco, pero no pierdo nada con intentarlo…

Él es diferente…

Podría entenderlo.

********************************************************************************************************************

**¿Se acabó?**

**Sí, por hoy se acabó, pero no se pierdan la continuación de esta viñeta la próxima semana… (a la misma hora, por el mismo canal… ya sueno como anuncio de televisión).**

**¿La continuación de esta viñeta?**

**Sí, yo les había dicho desde el principio que iba a haber dos viñetas seguidas sobre un mismo personaje, así que la próxima también será sobre Zuko (¡que los fans de Azula no hayan sacado antorchas para matarme!).**

**Así que, ¡hasta la próxima semana! ¡Háganme saber qué opinan!**

**¡Saludos! (Y, si no me los encuentro antes, ¡felices fiestas!)  
**

**Ruby.**


	14. Pérdida y reencuentro

**¡Hola a todos! Sorry por la tardanza de hoy… Ya les había explicado mi situación con Internet en vacaciones, así que…**

**Aquí viene mi entrega #14… Faltando únicamente 2 para el final. Como les había dicho, esta también es sobre Zuko.**

**Espero que todos hayan pasado una feliz Navidad… Ahí me cuentan cómo les fue.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Agradeciendo reviews:**

_**Lain Ameirani, Rashel Shiru (la tardanza no importa, al menos escribiste), Ailiniel de Ithilien (aquí está el otro de Zuzu), lina kurosaki (gracias por el aporte navideño, y ten cuidado con eso de derretirte o evaporarte) y bladz-liska: **_**Creo que ya todo quedó dicho en la respuesta.**

_**Esciam: **_**¡Bien! ¡Ya viste la serie completa! ¡Así no te mato el final! Pues… Sí, yo también me quedé con esa sensación cuando terminó la serie, y no me quedó más remedio que decir… ¡Estúpida huelga de guionistas que se trajo al piso los finales de temporada de varias series! En fin… Espero que este te guste, ya que es basado precisamente en esa parte que te gustó tanto del capítulo final.**

_**shia0103: **_**¿Qué fue ese cambio tan extraño en el nick? Bueh… Ahí me contará después, supongo… Ya van 92, pero sí, con el tuyo eran 89. Me encantó esa frase: "el padre que perdió a su hijo y el hijo que perdió a su padre"… wow! ¡Qué profunda!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Para terminar, el disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes que aparecen (o se mencionan) en esta viñeta me pertenecen.**

**Esta viñeta es para mi hermana mayor, Irene, que está de cumpleaños el día de hoy.**

**¡Disfruten!**

********************************************************************************************************  
**

**XIV**

**Pérdida y reencuentro**

Había pasado la noche en vela pensando, planeando alguna disculpa que le sonara convincente, aunque sabía que lo más probable era que no le fuera a servir de nada: había cometido errores muy graves.

Su tío despertó, y no lo dejó decir la mitad de lo que había pensado cuando ya lo estaba abrazando, llorando junto con él… No entendía cómo podía perdonarlo tan rápido.

No estaba molesto. Simplemente estaba dolido porque creía que había perdido su camino.

-Me perdí, definitivamente- volvió a admitir, a pesar de que su tío le había dicho que lo importante era que había vuelto a encontrar su camino.

Le avergonzaba admitirlo, pero definitivamente había caído bajo.

–Azula me estaba ofreciendo lo que siempre había querido: regresar a casa como un héroe; que mi padre me devolviera el honor que perdí… Y por un momento me olvidé de que era ella, y que Azula siempre miente, y no pensé que podía haber algo detrás de su invitación, cuando era más que obvio; más cuando no era la primera vez que lo hacía.

Iroh guardaba silencio, y se limitaba simplemente a mirarlo con aquella expresión que le decía que no tenía que explicar nada. Pero sabía que no se quedaría tranquilo hasta que dijera lo que tenía que decir.

-Y cambié mucho durante ese tiempo- continuó. –Me sentía mal, estaba molesto, y por un momento me inventé que no sabía por qué. Estaba enojado, estaba furioso conmigo porque sabía que había algo mal. Aunque tenía todo lo que llevaba tres años luchando por recuperar, había algo mal; había hecho algo mal y no estaba feliz, no podía estar feliz… Me hacía falta que estuvieras ahí, que me aconsejaras diciendo cosas de las que entiendo la mitad y…- sintió nuevamente el nudo en la garganta que entrecortaba su voz. –… perdóname, tío.

Iroh lo abrazó nuevamente.

No había nada más que perdonar. Él ya lo había hecho desde antes que Zuko dijera la primera palabra de disculpa.

Aquel muchacho, más que su sobrino, era un hijo para él.

Su segundo hijo, el menor, quien no llegó para llenar el vacío que había dejado su adorado Lu Ten, porque tenía su propio lugar especial dentro de él.

-Estoy orgulloso, príncipe Zuko…- le dijo con aquel tono solemne y cariñoso con que le hablaba cuando iba a explicarle algo importante. -… porque te encontraste y volviste al camino correcto… _"Hay caídas que sirven para levantarnos más felices"_… Ya te darás cuenta de a qué me refiero.

-Algún día…- respondió más para sí mismo que para su tío.

No volvería a contradecir la extraña filosofía de Iroh, que de alguna forma siempre se volvía realidad para algún aspecto de su vida.

-Y ahora…- prosiguió el mayor. –Desayuno. Un buen día no está completo sin una buena taza de té.

No pudo evitar sonreír ante el comentario.

Lo había recuperado.

********************************************************************************************************************

**Bien, es el fin de la entrega especial del día de hoy.**

**Espero que este les haya gustado y, cualquier cosa, estoy como siempre abierta a escuchar cualquier comentario (ya sea crítico o aprobatorio que tengan que hacer al respecto).**

**Creo que, de momento, eso sería todo.**

**¡Feliz año nuevo, si no los(as) veo antes de eso!**

**¡Saludos!**

**Ruby.**


	15. Mundo perfecto

**¡Hola!**

**Aquí les viene la penúltima entrega de mis queridas viñetas… ¡Qué triste, ¿no?! Hace como 4 ó 5 meses que esto era sólo un pequeño proyecto, y ya ha crecido bastante. (Gracias a todos(as) mis queridos(as) lectores(as)).**

**En fin…**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Agradezco sus reviews a:**

_**BlueEyesPrincess: **_**Pues… Sí, creo que ese era el capítulo… Pero es mi propia versión de lo que pasaba ahí… Y sí, es bueno ver que las personas se arrepienten y pueden tener segundas oportunidades.**

_**lina kurosaki (¡Totalmente conectadas!), Lain Ameirani, Rashel Shiru, Pame-Chan xP (¡Sí! ¡Fuiste el review #100! ¡Qué feliz!) y Ailiniel de Ithilien: **_**Creo que ya todo quedó dicho en la respuesta.**

_**Esciam: **_**¡Sí! Era un drabble de Zuko y Iroh, más que de solo Zuko, lo notaste. ¡Jajajajajajaja! ¡Qué manía de citar todo en formato APA! ¡Pero a mí también me da por eso a veces, sin estar en la U!... Aquí estoy, disponiéndome a leer el capítulo de las Archí, cuando termine de escribir esto… Y, bueno, de la terapia de duelo: acuérdate que son 6 R por las que todo el mundo tiene que pasar… (¡Jajajajaja! ¡Varas!). En cuanto a lo último, estoy trabajando en otra, y tengo otro songfic rondándome por la mente. Por cierto, aquel que te había vetado, ya puedes leerlo, era sólo por mientras veías el final…**

_**shia: **_**¡Varas! Pero, bueno, es cierto… Eso siempre pasa. El momento, qué te diré, es uno de mis favoritos de toda la serie… Siempre adelanto para verlo todo seguido. ¡Es que es demasiado cute! ¡Ya lo logré! ¡Alcancé los 100!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**El disclaimer es el de siempre: Ninguno de los personajes que aparecen (o se mencionan) en esta viñeta me pertenecen.**

**Como podrán ver, este capítulo es casi una extensión de (o versión anterior a…) La verdad bajo la rosa.**

**Por lo tanto, este cap es para: shia, pegaso.49, lina, Rashel, jansgely y Ailiniel. ¡Gracias por leer!**

**ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº  
**

**XV**

**Mundo perfecto**

Ahí están de nuevo; mis estúpidos sirvientes que vienen, como todos los días, a alimentarme, a arreglarme, a cuidar de mí…

¡Claro! Una vez que eres Señor del Fuego _todo el mundo_ te trata de la mejor manera y yo, como soy una reina benevolente, los recibo de nuevo, aún a pesar de que algunos no lo merezcan.

La puerta se abre. Vienen por mí una vez más… ¿Adónde me llevarán esta vez? ¿No entienden lo ocupada que estoy?

Tengo muchas cosas que hacer… Muchas cosas que atender…

Afuera de mi habitación el palacio se ve algo distinto, pero es mejor así. Ayuda a no tener que recordar.

Es un nuevo comienzo.

Ahora soy Señora del Fuego… Señora del Fuego Azula, para ser precisa… Y todo está bien, como siempre debió estar…

ººº

¡No! ¡No de nuevo este lugar!

No entiendo por qué me traen hasta aquí… No sé quiénes son estas personas; no me conocen, no saben nada sobre mí.

Delirios de grandeza.

Falta de insight.

Ideación paranoide.

No sé qué quieren decir con todo eso…

¡Todo lo que digo es cierto!

Soy la Señora del Fuego… Tengo que cuidarme sola, porque ya no puedo confiar en nadie. ¡Todos me han dado la espalda, no es culpa mía!... Cualquiera puede traicionarme, complotear en mi contra… ¿Qué más prueba que el que me tengan aquí, con todas estas personas creyendo que estoy loca?

Loca… ¡Sí, claro! ¡Yo no estoy loca!

Todo está bien, perfecto, como debería estar…

¡Ellos serán los siguientes que sentirán el poder de mi fuego azul! ¡Ya verán! ¡He sido muy buena hasta ahora, pero no voy a permitir que sigan inventando esas mentiras!

Alguien me sujeta. Me llevan de vuelta a mi habitación.

Se burlan de mí… ¡Todos se burlan de mí!

ººº

¿Qué tanto me miras, madre?

Ahí de pie en el rincón más oscuro… ¡Deja de mirarme con lástima! ¡Tú fuiste la primera en traicionarme! Fuiste la primera que me odió, fuiste la primera que me abandonó…

¡Todos me traicionan! Tú, Zuko, Mai y Ty Lee… ¡Hasta mi padre!

¡Todos se burlaron de mí! ¡Me subestimaron! ¡Me abandonaron!

¡Yo merezco más que eso!

Merezco más que eso…

Mucho más…

Cierro los ojos y respiro profundamente. Seco con el brazo el rastro de una lágrima rebelde...

No debería llorar. Nadie debe verme llorando.

Todos me aman, todos me idolatran, todos me honran… Quieren ser yo.

Ahora soy Señora del Fuego y todo está bien, todo es perfecto.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

**A ver… Antes de terminar, aclaro conceptos (para los que, fuera de Esciam, no están familiarizados con mi terminología): "Falta de insight" es lo que en nuestro querido instrumento conocido como "Examen mental", (que utilizábamos mucho durante la práctica en el Psiquiátrico) se conoce como falta de conciencia de enfermedad… **

**O sea, la persona no sabe (o no considera) que está enferma. O sabe que lo está, pero no es capaz de definir las causas que la llevan a ese estado.**

**Terminando los comentarios iluminatorios.**

**¡Nos vemos la próxima semana con la última viñeta!**

**¡No olviden dejar reviews!**

**¡Saludos!**

**Ruby.**


	16. Nuevo inicio

**¡Hola de nuevo!**

**¡Bujú! ¡Aquí está el final! ¡Qué tristeza más triste!**

**Pero bien, siempre sucede. Un proyecto se acaba y vienen más en camino, ¿no?**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Comienzo, como siempre, agradeciéndole a las personas que me hacen feliz todas las semanas:**

_**soldado dragon: **_**Es una teoría interesante y, en realidad sí, está desesperada. Pero la desesperación juega un papel muy importante en que las personas terminen como Azula lo hizo.**

_**Esciam: **_**¡Sí! ¡Ya van 111!... ¿Qué te diré? Este capítulo lo hice poco después de mi primera visita al Psiquiátrico en Intervención en Crisis (que es una experiencia realmente enriquecedora, por si aún no has llevado el curso), así que puede que tengas razón. Pero también tienes razón en otra cosa, es la vida de Azula después del cartoon, así como bien establecieron en la página oficial que había terminado… ¡Qué dicha que te gustara mi forma de caracterizarla! Y por los errores… No te preocupes, son corregibles. También es que yo soy demasiado estricta como beta… ¡No llores!**

_**BlueEyesPrincess: **_**¡Sí! ¡Ya terminé con Azula!... Aunque a mí sí me da mucha lástima por ella. Después de todo, ella no tiene la culpa de cómo la hicieron, como diría bladz-liska, para ella eso era la forma en que el mundo se movía… Sí, este último es sobre el Señor del Fuego Zuko. ¡Disfrútalo!**

_**Pame-Chan xP, Rashel Shiru, Lain Ameirani, Ailiniel de Ithilien y bladz-liska (2 veces): **_**Creo que ya todo quedó dicho en la respuesta.**

_**shia:**_** ¡Jajajajaja! ¡Propongo un brindis con Coca-cola (en caso de los menores de edad por aquí presentes)! ¡Gracias por el apoyo, como siempre! En cuanto a lo que dijiste: Así es como se construye el delirio: creando un mundo perfecto para ocultar los problemas, y cuando el mundo perfecto se cae, se construye otro y así… Nuevos proyectos, de momento tengo 3: 9 preguntas (que por cierto, ya terminé tu Toko); Ya lo verás (otro songfic) y uno que todavía no tiene título, que Alicia me metió la espinita de escribir… Y de momento esos, aunque lina me dio una idea interesante que tal vez ponga en práctica… Todavía me queda trabajo con los descendientes de Antares, además.**

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**Como siempre: Ninguno de los personajes que aparecen (o se mencionan) en esta viñeta me pertenecen.**

**¡Ahora sí, disfruten del último capítulo de esta colección!**

**Esta va para… Bueno, ¡para todos(as)!**

**ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº  
**

**XVI**

**Nuevo inicio**

Señor del Fuego…

Llevaba mucho tiempo sin imaginarse que esas palabras aparecieran junto a su nombre y, sin embargo, ahí estaban: Señor del Fuego Zuko.

Era un nuevo comienzo: Aang había derrotado a su padre; su tío había recuperado Ba Sing Se; Azula estaba donde siempre pensó que acabaría… El mundo comenzaba a recuperar el balance, y empezaba a forjarse el cimiento de una nueva era de amor y paz.

La antigua casa de su familia en la Isla Ember se había vuelto a convertir en su lugar favorito para pasar el poco tiempo libre que le quedaba entre sus responsabilidades como regente de su pueblo y cooperar con Aang para restablecer el balance en el mundo; sin embargo, había necesitado una remodelación total antes de que él volviera a poner un pie ahí.

Generalmente visitaba la playa acompañado por sus amigos, o sólo con Mai, pero ahora iba completamente solo, buscando aquel lugar que recordaba tan bien de su niñez.

ººº

Se sorprendió al ver que su mano aún cabía, aunque difícilmente, en la abertura entre aquellas dos rocas. No sería tan difícil buscar, entonces.

Le tomó algún tiempo rebuscar entre la arena, después de tantos años de no pasar por aquel lugar, pero nadie había movido el tesoro de ahí.

El cofre, añejado ya por sus once años oculto entre la arena, y otros tantos de existencia, seguía en el mismo lugar, y se mantenía tal y como él lo recordaba.

Una ficha de Pai Sho, una bandera, un retrato…

Ahora lo entendía un poco mejor.

Su tío y su primo eran la única parte de la familia que entendía realmente lo que la familia significaba; ambos amaban a la Nación del Fuego y esperaban grandes cosas de ella; la ficha… era bastante obvio, aunque realmente no sabía cuándo se había formado la Orden del Loto Blanco.

Cerró la caja y volvió a ponerla en su escondite. Ahora era su momento de agregar algo para aquel legado.

De la ligera túnica que llevaba envuelta entre sus brazos sacó una caja parecida a la que acababa de guardar (aunque algo más grande).

Abrió el cofre y revisó una vez más que no hubiera olvidado algo.

Parecía que estaba todo en orden:

El horrible intento de dibujo de Sokka.

Uno de los abanicos de Suki.

Una pequeña figura de piedra representando a Appa y Momo que Aang había esculpido usando tierra control.

Uno de los pequeños zapatos sin suela que Toph utilizaba para poder ver mientras anduvieron por la Nación del Fuego.

Un pequeño espejo envuelto en una de las cintas rosadas con las que Ty Lee solía amarrar su cabello antes de convertirse en guerrera Kyoshi.

Uno de los cuchillos de Mai.

El collar que alguna vez había pertenecido a la madre de Katara pues, aunque le habían repetido una y otra vez a la chica que no era necesario que entregara eso, había decidido hacerlo, en virtud del nuevo comienzo.

Solo faltaba una cosa.

Desde abajo de uno de los pliegues de la túnica que llevaba en su brazo, sacó un rollo de pergamino, sellado con aquel símbolo, aquella corona que sólo podía ser utilizada por el heredero al trono de la Nación del Fuego. En la esquina del pergamino destacaba una pequeña inscripción, hecha por él hacía ya bastantes años: _Lady Ursa._

Colocó el pergamino dentro de la caja y cerró ésta nuevamente, colocándola cuidadosamente en el mismo escondite.

Con algo de suerte, algún día un pequeño buscador de tesoros encontraría su legado: el fin de una era y el nuevo comienzo del mundo.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

**Y colorín, colorado, este cuento se ha acabado.**

**Y me meto por un huequito y me salgo por otro, y tal vez algún día les cuente otro.**

**¡Jajajajaja! ¡Tenía que hacer payaso!: ¡Es el último día!**

**El legado de Aang fue el que me dio más problemas, porque la verdad no lo imaginaba dejando algo así como super importante como su planeador... Así que era más fácil dejar algo así, y como Appa es su "mascota" y Momo algo así, se quedó así...**

**¡No olviden dejar review antes de cerrar!**

**Bien, gracias a todas las personas que le dieron su apoyo a esta historia (algunos siguieron, otros no… así es la vida).**

**¡Saludos!**

**Ruby.**


End file.
